


Letters to Summer - WRW 2020

by Matchappreciated



Category: RWBY
Genre: Epistolary, F/F, Fluff, Letters, Light Angst, White Rose Week 2020 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matchappreciated/pseuds/Matchappreciated
Summary: Whiterose Week 2020! All prompts are connected together.Ruby wants to talk to someone but they aren't there. (Not as sad as it sounds, promise.) (Ok, some sads but plenty of fluff in-between.)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 20
Kudos: 89





	1. Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> YAY my first WRW! These are one of the first things I wrote months ago and I cringe rereading them. But they're kinda goodish so...here they are.  
> Each chapter is connected so no oneshot for each prompt. I am a total overachiever and tried to use all three prompts for each day so Ha! A+ for me!  
> Day One: Eye-contact/Mirror/Crying blue eye
> 
> Ok, I'm done. Thanks for reading! It's Matchappreciated.

Hi Mom,

I know it’s been forever but it’s been busy here at school and I haven’t made it back home. So, everything’s going great! I’m still living in the dorm with Yang, Blake, and Weiss. I told you about them last time I visited remember? Yang is still being Yang. I don’t think I need to go on. Blake is still quiet and reading books like, all the time, but now she seems to be trying to get along with everyone. The other day she asked if we wanted to all go to dinner! It was for sushi, which is her favorite, but still! She invited us and not the other way around!

Anyway, we all had a lot of fun. Even Weiss! She was all moody the whole way there because she has some tests coming up but once we got there she seemed to chill out. She still gets mad a lot but she doesn’t yell as much as she used to. And she even smiles at some of Yang’s jokes. She tries to hide it but sometimes she’s not fast enough for me not to see.

Sooo, there’s kind of a reason I wanted to talk to you. It’s, uhh, about Weiss. I know I could talk to Yang but sometimes she can get really Yang-y and big sistery. Not that that’s bad or anything! I mean she did punch that guy who kept tripping me so that’s cool. Well not that she punched someone but that she made him stop. Dad would have been proud at that punch though, one hit and he- never mind, you probably don’t want to know.

Weiss and me are BFF’s now! Ok, I still just hang around her but she doesn’t make me go away anymore so that’s close right? We always study together and go get breakfast and dinner together. Blake and Yang sometimes come too. She’s like really, really, cool. I guess that’s why people call her the Ice Queen. Heh.

This big thing happened last week though. We were going to meet up at the dorm after our classes and then go get some food, just the two of us but me and Penny were working on a project that we had to turn in soon and we kind of lost track of time. If I didn’t want Weiss to yell at me I had to run across campus back to our dorm. I know I said that she doesn’t yell as much but she really doesn’t like being late and we were on a record of two weeks without me doing something wrong! Plus, she’s seemed really sad the past few days and I didn’t know why.

So I hurried up and said bye to Penny then sprinted as fast as I could. And thanks to my awesome speed skills, aww yeah!, I got there just in time! After that I really don’t remember what happened. Next thing I know I’m on the floor and looking at Weiss upside-down. She told me that I tripped and rolled and twisted and that I made some really weird sounds. I’ve tripped lots of times with Weiss there and she usually just rolls her eyes and keeps walking but this time she looked really surprised and then she started laughing! The Weiss Schnee was laughing! And it wasn’t like those little smiles she tries to hide. It was one of those tickle attack laughs! You know how you and Yang used to both tickle me at the same time and I couldn’t move or breathe? It was like that but different because I wasn’t doing anything but laying on the floor.

It was kind of fun watching Weiss just have fun for once. And her laugh was really pretty, like, she sings really good and her laughing was  twice three times as good as that. She was bent over and holding her stomach but after a few minutes she finally got up. I still didn’t know what I did exactly but watching my new BFF enjoy herself made me happy anyway.

I guess she messed up her makeup because she was trying to fix it in the mirror. I got up watched her from the bathroom doorway. Not like in a creepy way though! For some reason I said what I meant to say when I tripped through the door, “I made it!” And for some reason she thought this was funny too and laughed some more, not as much as before but it was still a smile. I was on a ‘roll’. Heh, sorry. Yang’s rubbing off.

Okay, so here’s the  _ really _ important part. It was just me and my BFF having fun right? Well she looked up with tears still in her eyes, a smile on her face, and looked into my eyes in the mirror. “Perfect timing.” And I suddenly thought that  _ she _ was PERFECT! Like, my stomach was really fluttery and my breath stopped for what felt like ever and I couldn’t look away from her pretty blue eyes and my mouth wasn’t working and I couldn’t think!

Now I know I’m not very good with people sometimes and I sometimes know a lot more about machines than life stuff but even  _ I _ knew what all that meant and what that feeling was.

So Mom…I like Weiss Schnee, my friend and roommate. Like, like-like her. It’s been a week and I’m acting kind of weird I guess. Yang, and even Blake, have asked me if I was feeling alright. I always used to give Weiss a big hug every time I saw her but now…Should I tell her? I know she doesn’t feel the same way because she’s always talking about this Neptune guy. I just…don’t know what to do. What should I do?

-Love, Ruby.


	2. Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a lot of good stuff already for this WRW and I love it!  
> My inner grammarnazi hates me for writing these but I don't think Ruby is that focused on punctuation.  
> Day 2: Beacon/Letters/Friends Hugging  
> This chapter = :(

Hi Mom,

School break is coming up so I’ll be able to talk to you in person real soon. I promise.

 ~~Today’s the day of the acc- It’s the anniversary~~ It's been so so so long since I’ve seen you and given you a hug. I remember that you always smelled like cookies and would wrap me up in your jacket or blanket or whatever you were wearing. It was always so warm.

I decided this year that I would write you a letter since I’m not there. Yang went off camping alone like usual but I asked Blake if she would go with her since they really seem to really get along. They spend as much time together as me and Weiss. I don’t think either of them have the same problem as me though.

It’s been a while since I last talked to you and I decided that I wouldn’t tell Weiss and would try to act as Ruby-y as I can. Liking someone doesn’t mean they like you back or even that they’re your meant to be person. It’s just a crush. People have them all the time and they go away eventually right?

But Mom, sometimes it’s really hard. We have a lot of the same classes so that means we always study together. Every time we sit next to each other and every time she moves I can smell her vanilla perfume. I didn’t used to notice it but now it’s become my favorite smell. And when she leans over to look at what I’m working on, her arm or shoulder brush mine and I can feel that weight like a bear hug from Dad. Like how there’s no way you can ignore it but it feels really good?

And she’s really warm. We’ve really gotten close recently and not in an ‘I’m not touching you!’ way Yang used to do. I think we’re actually friends now unlike last time where it was just me and my wishful thinking. We actually talk about stuff now like real BFF’s.

You know, sometimes I imagine that if you were here _you’d_ be my best friend. I would always talk to you and go to you for cheesy mom wisdoms that are actually true. It would kind of be bad if my mom is my only friend but I think it would be worth it. And I’d have Yang too of course. And Dad and Uncle Qrow. And hopefully I would still be friends with Weiss. But you would be here to help me figure out what to do with these feeli-

* * *

Sorry, I didn’t think that would take so long but I’m back now. But…you wouldn’t know that sooo. See, Weiss walked in the room and saw me crying over at the desk. Heh. She thought it was because of my History paper. I’m not _that_ bad at it. Once she knew I was actually upset she got really worried and her forehead had this cute little wrinkle in it.

Sorry, distracted. Anyway she knew already about you but not that today was the anniversary. I told her everything I could think of, from your smile to your stories about work to how you and Dad would sometimes dance in the living room after dinner and how Yang and I would always beg to dance with you guys.

And I cried. A lot. But at some point she gave me a hug and was holding me and I got her shirt all wet but she didn’t say anything about it. She literally let me cry on her shoulder. She really has changed a lot since I first told you about her. You’d be proud of her Mom, I know I am.

After I stopped being a crybaby she suggested we grab some food. She gave me her dessert and threatened everyone else at the table to give theirs up too. I didn’t think Nora would do it but Weiss can get _really really_ scary. (I think Ren also promised her some pancakes.) So that’s how I ended up with 4 cookies, a brownie, and a slice of cheesecake for dinner.

The best part of it all though, or the worst, is that when we got back to the room she asked me to dance like I talked about earlier. I saw her dance with Neptune at the dance formal a while back and knew that she was both amazing and way out of my league. Yet I still nodded my head. It all turned out really good though. We didn’t have any music so Weiss just hummed a song she knew and we just held each other and took little shuffle steps in a circle.

Her beautiful voice was right in my ear and the scent of vanilla was so strong and her arms were wrapped around me and it was so warm. It was perfect and what I’d been imagining for a while. I really hope that we can do this more often because holding her like that for so long was…perfect. If I hadn’t already liked her before I definitely would now.

I’m pretty sure Yang is going to figure it out. Sometimes when I think about Weiss I can feel my face get hot up and sometimes I can’t look her in the eyes anymore. I know that after tonight it’s only going to get worse. End of term tests are starting soon so hopefully ~~both~~ all of them, I forgot Blake and she’s suuuper observant, will be too busy to notice me getting nervous whenever Weiss is around.

I’m glad Weiss walked in when she did. Sure, I would have cried a little like I do every year and probably just went straight to bed, but I would have been alright tomorrow. Yang and I always are. I never thought I would be able to laugh and be so happy on today of all days. Now I have something to remind me that even though it sucks, something good could still happen. Maybe this crush thing isn’t as bad as I thought it was…

I love you Mom and I still miss you every day. Thank you for being here whenever I need you and letting me talk.

-Love, your little rose.


	3. Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Valentine/Secret Relationship/Whisper  
> Y'know, proofing this story reminded me a bit of a recent story I did, Vision, in the WhiteRose Free-For-All collection (https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222874/chapters/59101792). Check it out if you run out of WRW stuff to read (ha), there are a bunch of great stories in it by great authors.  
> (Shameless plug? Check.)

Mom!

Haha sorry. I’m just really excited and nervous and ahhh! I’m going to do it! I’m going to tell Weiss that I really really really like her. Like like-like her.

I know we talked when I went back home for break but it’s been a few months and I just can’t stop thinking about her and how amazing she is. I know that I decided not to since she doesn’t like me like that, at least I’m pretty sure, like  ~~ 80% ~~ 75% sure.

I was reading one of Blake’s books, and no, not  _ those _ ones, and it really made me think about my feelings for Weiss and how I’ve already lost since I gave up before even trying. And how I won’t be able to move forward until I actually lose-lose, not just give-up-lose.

Valentine’s Day is almost here so I thought that that would be the perfect time to tell her. But I made the mistake of asking Yang for advice on how to give someone a Valentine and now she thinks I have a secret crush, which I totally do. She keeps pointing out people and asking if it’s them or not. I told her that if I was with someone I would tell her. I don’t think she believed me. I don’t even know if I believed me.

If Weiss and I were dating, heh wow that sounds so cool, would we tell everybody? Or would Weiss want to keep it a secret? She’s really private about her personal life. Sure, she wouldn’t stop talking about Neptune but that was only after they went to the dance and everyone saw them together. She told me after that they had spent some time together before that and no one else knew about it. Stupid blue-haired Neptune.

But back to me. If we kept it a secret then we couldn’t hold hands or cuddle up on the bed to watch movies or go out on dates. But none of this matters really because Weiss doesn’t feel the same way. She’s just going to tell me I’m being a dolt or that Yang put me up to it as a joke. But at least I would have had the chance to try before my crush gets crushed.

…

This  _ is _ a good idea right Mom? Maybe you could give me a sign? Like some wind or footsteps or-

* * *

…Yang just threw someone into a pole and caused all the lights in the dorm to flicker. I’ll take that as a yes. Thanks Mom! I’ll let you know how it goes in a few days. Wish me luck!

* * *

Wow. Mom, I just had one of the best days ever! So first of all, no I did not give her a valentine or tell her that I have a crush on her. Buuuut, we spent the whole day together just having fun, watching movies and eating lunch and dinner.

Last night I wrote her a letter telling her everything I liked about her, from her hair and smile and scar to her singing and how smart she is and how even though she grew up in a fancy-pancy house she can have fun just hanging out with our friends. I had a flower picked out and some candy that she likes. (Can you believe she doesn’t like chocolate?!) I decided to give them to her after breakfast when Blake and Yang were gone at class and it was just us.

At breakfast Weiss had at least three different people come up to her to try and give her valentines and heart shaped boxes but she turned them all down. And not in a Nice Weiss kind of way, it was the Weiss we first met all those months ago. After the last one she stood up and stormed off to our room.

I was super nervous when I went to find her but I decided it was best to just do it right? Right. So there I was standing outside our dorm room, building up the energy to go in and tell her when I heard her crying! I couldn’t just let my BFF cry even if I didn’t like-like her! I sort of forgot about the letter when I opened the door and saw her hunched over on her bed facing the wall. She straightened up and as soon as she heard me asking if she was alright but I could still hear her sniff her nose.

She answered like everything was fine but she was still looking at the wall. I could tell something was still wrong and next thing I knew I had climbed up on the bed and was giving her a big hug from behind!

You know, it all kind of reminds me when she found me writing that other letter to you and she held me. But this time she was the one that ended up crying and then talking. It turns out that Valentine’s day is her birthday (I can’t believe I didn’t know when her birthday was!) and that she didn’t have good memories of her past birthdays. Apparently, her parents had a really big fight during one of them and that’s when her family really started falling apart.

Every year on this day people would always try to give her expensive gifts and chocolates and compliment her or confess to her. I didn’t think this was that bad, I mean, free candy and presents? But she said they were only after her family name or what she called the ‘façade of perfection’. (I had to look that one up.) Everyone always liked her hair or her singing or how beautiful she looked, sometimes even how smart she was or her perfect manners. They never wanted Weiss herself, just what they thought she was.

And the whole time I just sat behind her, squeezing her tight in my arms and my chin resting on her shoulder, trying to make sure she knew I was still there. She wouldn’t let me talk much during her confessions so I just had to listen to her talk bad about everything I liked about her. Mom, it was hard trying to stay strong for her. I don’t know how she did it for me last time.

When she finally let me talk I just stayed where I was, talking softly by her ear. Telling her how much I liked her different smiles and how listening to her sing or hum was amazing. How amazing I thought she was for being top in the class and how even if she wasn’t, she was still super smart and caring and strong.

Hehe, it’s really embarrassing telling you all this and thinking about what I said. I can’t believe I did that! But everything I wrote in my letter that I liked about her I told her. Well, everything except actually liking her like  _ that _ .

After all that we decided to skip classes for the day, Weiss didn’t argue like I thought she would. We stayed in her bed all day and watched cheesy movies. For dinner we found some covered strawberries, for me, and other berries, for her, and took them to the roof. It was still pretty cold but we took a bunch of blankets up with us and just sat looking at the stars.

It was amazing and everything I could have wanted from today. Sometime throughout the day I decided that telling Weiss would be a bad idea. Yes, I would feel better but I don’t think Weiss is ready for a relationship. And I don’t think our friendship is really ready for whatever would happen after my confession. Good or bad.

Thanks for listening, or reading, Mom. It really helps me straighten all the crazy stuff bouncing around in my head.

-Love, Ruby.

* * *

Moommm! Yang found out! And now she won’t stop calling me ‘RubeSchnee’ like it’s sooo funny.

When we went to bed, Yang and Blake were still gone but this morning Yang grabbed me after Weiss left and held up the valentine I was going to give her. Apparently I threw it and the flower on my bed when I rushed over to Weiss yesterday. Thank goodness she didn’t actually open it but why! why! why! did I write Weiss’ name on the front? Yang saw it when they came back from classes and we were gone so she decided to snoop.

Can you maybe bring down some lightning next time she does it? Or maybe like some gum in her hair? Just a little bit near the ends wouldn’t hurt, she’s got plenty after all.

Actually you know what? Where was  _ she _ last night? On Valentine’s day? Ooo I’ll get back to you Mom. Bye again! Love you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's happier. I didn't realize how semi-angsty this actually was until reading them one at a time.


	4. Goddess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: (Halfway!) Goddess/Connections/RedWhite Gradient  
> The next few are fluff minus the sads so enjoy!

Hey Mom,

It’s been a while. Everyone in RWBY dorm is doing great! We’re all taking summer classes so we all get to stay in the same room. I have something really important I want to tell you but I’ll make you wait just a liiittle bit longer. Hehe.

I still haven’t found out who Yang was with on Valentine’s and she still hasn’t stopped teasing me about my not-so-little crush on a certain white-haired ex-heiress. Oh right! I never told you about what happened with Weiss and her family did I?

I told you a little bit about Weiss’ family before remember? And how she was at Beacon even though her Dad didn’t like it? Well, a lot of stuff happened but basically her Dad just decided to disinherit Weiss! Can you believe that- that man! How could he just- I mean what did she- It just- It makes me angry even now.

But it’s not a complete disinheritment? disinheriting? whatever, because, and this is what Weiss said, she said, “He thinks I’ll still come crawling back, that’s why he hasn’t completely frozen me out.” Or something like that. He still pays for her school and gives her money and stuff, but she won’t be getting the company.

She still has to do fundraisers and fancy parties though. But she invited me to go with her last time! As her friend from school yeah but I still got to go with her! Now picture this:

Location: Some fancy hotel in Vale

Date: Saturday night

Event: Ritzy party

The one good thing that came from Yang finding out about Weiss is that she was able to help me pick out the perfect dress. I just really wanted something that wouldn’t embarrass Weiss but Yang found a red dress that was both comfy, stylish, and high-class enough for a fancy high-class party. Oh and boots that I could walk in. (I learned the last time not to try anything else.)

But the best part? Weiss just stared when she saw me try it on! It was kind of embarrassing just having her look at me like that but I didn’t think it would ever happen! It was probably just me wishing but that’s what I’m sticking with. After a few seconds she walked around and inspected it, finally saying it was ‘acceptable’ in her Ice Weiss tone. But I remember that look.

It was probably close to the stare I gave her when she finished getting ready. She wore white of course, but it was a one shoulder wraparound dress with a red bow and white heeled sandals that criss crossed her legs. She was beautiful. Like goddess level beauty. I don’t even think she walked either; she was just floating everywhere she went.

Compared to her I was my usual awkward self. There was a picture station where new people stopped before ‘mingling’ and Weiss was already in front of the camera but I had to hurry to catch up. I ended up running right into Weiss as the photo guy took it! I’m just really glad it had walls around it and nobody saw it and that I didn’t ruin it for Weiss within the first minute. The picture ended up just being a red and white blur but it’s still one of my all-time favorite pictures of us. Not that there’s that many…

But I made up for it by knowing one of the guests of honor. Who would have guessed that my engineering professor was married to a CEO? Not Weiss! Her face when I began talking to those two? HA! I wish I had a picture of  _ that _ !

I think I’ve made you wait long enough though Mom. I realized something that I should have a long time ago. I don’t like-like Weiss anymore.

I love her.

Whenever I used to look at her, everything but her used to go all blurry and everything she did was perfect. Yang called it ‘rose tinted glasses’ whatever that means. But whenever I saw her that night, instead of everything being blurry, everything was clearer than the giant chandelier in that ballroom while Weiss was the candle. I think that makes sense? Like, I still saw everything but she was the only thing that shone. It was just her and her alone.

I mean yeah, Weiss can be mean to people, but that fact that she doesn’t do it on purpose most of the time and that she’s really trying to change is what makes me love her. Yes, she thinks she knows everything but she’s slowly understanding that there are different types of smart and that makes me love her. She doesn’t like chocolate but still orders dessert just so she can give me hers and I  _ definitely _ love her for it.

Aww Moommm! I sound like those cheesy TV romance movies! What do I do? I’m positive she doesn’t feel the same way! Like 50% sure.

I thought I would just crush on her a little bit and it would end after awhile but it just keeps getting stronger!

I guess I’ve got to do another round of ‘to tell or not to tell’. Maybe I’ll just flip a coin this time. Last time the petals I pulled off covered the dorm room. I’ll tell you later whenever I decide what to do.

Love you Mom. And I love Weiss. Eee! I just can’t stop saying it! Bye!

-Ruby


	5. Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Cuddles/Curse/Rose on Broken Mirror  
> This is a fun one and my favorite out of all of them. Enjoy! Or else.

Heya Mom,

It’s been an interesting couple of days. Uncle Qrow came to visit so I think that can explain a lot of it. But first, I’m sure you want a Weiss update right? Well, not much has changed.

I finally talked to Yang about my feelings. Like really talked, not just teased or joked. Yang thinks I should just tell her but the one thing worse than having Weiss laugh in my face is our friendship. She still doesn’t have very many friends and I don’t want her to lose one of them…I’m talking about me by the way.

I finally convinced Yang that she shouldn’t push us. The only time she’s allowed to do anything is if Weiss directly says something about like-liking me back. It was a hard-won battle but in exchange for me giving up my search for her current special someone, she agreed. I hope she can talk to me about it one day though. Talking with her really helped.

And like I said, Qrow popped in for a visit. He walked straight into a window when we saw him. But to be fair it was a really clean window! I even saw a bird fly into it the other day!

Anyway, after that things were fine until we all went out for dinner. He took us to this little diner he knew and then told us some of  _ those _ stories. You know the ones that Dad always got mad at him for? Well they’ve…improved…and not in a Dad-friendly way either. And Yang kept pushing him for more which didn’t help  _ at all _ .

It was the first time Blake and Weiss had met him and definitely the first time they heard him tell his stories so it was kind of embarrassing, which I think is why Yang did what she did. Blake didn’t seem to care, but really she doesn’t react to a lot of stuff anyway. But Weiss! Ahhhh! Mom she was sooooo cute! Her cheeks got really really red and then she tried to act all Ice Weiss. I guess living with Yang and her flirting and jokes wasn’t enough to prepare her for Uncle Qrow.

After that some big guy wearing an apron started throwing stuff at him and we all had to run to avoid flying fruits, veggies, and chairs. Uncle Qrow’s told us that he was a “friends with the family”. I finally understand that when he said that, it means he knew the guy’s wife. Like knew-knew her. Like in his stories. Yuck.

He then got a ticket for parking where he wasn’t supposed to, dropped his phone down a storm drain, had a snow cone dumped on him, AND got attacked by a bird. It was…just a normal night out with Uncle Qrow I guess. BUT! But, this is where it gets worse or interesting or better?

Weiss was watching Qrow try to avoid the bird and I was kind of distracted watching Weiss watch Qrow watch the bird and so I maybe kind of tripped on the sidewalk and fellontoabrokenmirror. Totally fine! I promise. It’s just a few scratches and sprained ankle. I’ve had worse, heh heh. The shopkeeper felt really bad because he didn’t get it cleaned up fast enough but I think it was really just my fault for not watching where I was going. I mean, there were even signs warning people that there was broken glass!

So yeah, that happened.

Once we were settled back in our dorm room Uncle Qrow kept muttering about broken mirrors and curses and bad luck and stuff. Telling us how he had broken a mirror every year as far back as he could remember. Now normally I don’t believe that kind of stuff but well, it’s Uncle Qrow. You know what he’s like and how unlucky he is. Last year he pulled the winning lottery numbers the day after they were announced. Anyway, Uncle Qrow eventually left and nothing else bad or weird happened that evening. That. Evening.

Since I couldn’t climb up to my bed with my ankle Weiss said I could sleep in her bed.

…

Yeah, I kind of started to freak out then. I mean, sleeping in the same bed as Weiss would be…like completely amazing. It would be eight entire hours of hugs and vanilla scent and Weiss. She always wakes up before me but I imagine she looks very pretty just laying there dreaming of…homework and itineraries and other ‘peaceful’ stuff.

Yang started laughing at what even I could feel to be a very very red face. Weiss was already on the top bunk and thankfully didn’t notice.  _ Of course _ she meant that we would switch. Hahaha ha. I…I didn’t really sleep very well. Everything smelled like her and Weiss was right above me and I could actually see where she was.

When we woke up it turned out that the air conditioning for the whole campus had broken overnight. No one was happy with that since it was so hot outside but all we could do was open the window and hope for a breeze.

Later, Yang and I were playing a game and I was beating her for the first time in forever when all of a sudden…I started going in circles! For no reason! Yang ended up winning. Again.

I ended up doing the wrong homework for class.

Blake’s book ended on a cliffhanger and there’s no sequel.

Yang said her plans for the night were cancelled.

And when Weiss brought back dinner for me (sprained ankle, remember?) they were out of cookies. And brownies. And all they had was tapioca pudding. Bleh.

By then I was convinced I would end up like Uncle Qrow. I mean he’s fun and all but…yeah, I don’t want that. So I decided to just stay on Weiss’ bed for the next year until the bad luck went away. Ok, I know I wasn’t actually going to do that but it felt like that.

The air came back on sometime after dinner and we eventually got ready for bed. I guess I looked… weird? Worried? I don’t know but before Weiss climbed up to  ~~my bed her bed~~ the bed she stopped and said, well it’s not perfect because it was really long but here’s what I remember, “Ruby-” Oh and she was using her Ice Weiss voice. “-I’ve been watching you all day and every time something even remotely bad happens you flinch and look like someone kicked Zwei. You listened to your crude drunk uncle and now think you’re cursed don’t you? Never mind, don’t answer that. I know you do. Well you’re wrong, because curses aren’t real and everything that occurred since yesterday was just ill-timed coincidences.”

Her face was kind of red like when she gets really mad at Yang but she didn’t seem that mad? I think it was the cool air making her cold. After sitting all day in the heat it was getting chilly in the room.

Now this part I remember exactly what she said, “Besides, you tripped and fell but will be fine in a few days. You had to do that homework anyways and Yang always beats you at that stupid game. And do those two look upset? Blake has already started a new book and Yang’s sitting next to her doing…whatever it is she’s doing.

“You’re fine. They’re fine. Everyone’s happy. Now go to sleep. You still have that homework you have to do tomorrow.”

Aaand that was about three hours ago. It just made me really happy when she said all that stuff that I couldn’t’ wait to tell you. It means she tried to comfort someone when she noticed something was wrong. She’s really grown a lot. (Sorry that my handwriting’s so bad this time but I’m still in bed and using my flashlight so I don’t wake the others.)

I didn’t really notice until just now but was she really watching me all day? Do you think she saw me staring at her? I mean I wasn’t really staring-staring. That would be weird. I was just watching her sometimes. Did you know that when she’s studying she doesn’t try to hide her smile after one of Yang’s puns? I don’t think she even notices that she's listening when she should be focusing on her book.

Anyway, that’s that and I guess that’s all of it. It was definitely a weird couple of days. Yang’s birthday is coming soon so I’m sure something crazy is going to happen too. I’ll let you know all the details then. Until then, I love you Mom.

-Love, Ruby


	6. Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Forbidden Love/Moments/Farm (I couldn't work farm in there so just pretend like there's a paragraph about it.)  
> Another not sad one today. But tomorrow... >:D

Hi Mom!

You’ll never guess what Yang just did! And me! But only because of Yang. Today was awesome!

I’m sure you know this already but it was Yang’s birthday today. She said that she didn’t want a party this time, she only wanted to play a game with everybody and at the end of the day, she had something to tell us all. She was being all mysterious and stuff. Like Blake usually is. It was kind of creepy honestly.

Once everyone agreed, Yang announced that she was queen for the day and that everyone had to do everything that she told them to. She even had a birthday shirt and crown ready to wear. Surprisingly no one really complained. Except Weiss. But she gave in eventually. I think it’s just habit by now to argue against Yang.

The next thing we know Yang had handcuffed everybody! I got paired with Weiss! (THANKS YANG!) And since there weren't enough people, Blake was given the title of ‘handmaiden to the Queen’. (I think Yang’s been reading over Blake’s shoulder too much.)

Anyway, Queen Yang’s second command? One person had to be carried around by the other. All day. And Weiss was so not happy this time. But she had signed the contract Yang had ready earlier so she was “contractually obligated” to go along with it. It was funny watching everyone else carry their partner. I got to carry Weiss princess style. (THANKS AGAIN YANG!) Jaune gave Pyrrha a piggyback ride. Nora carried Ren around in a fireman’s carry. And Sun…Sun carried Neptune princess style too.

We all carried our partners to the school cafeteria for lunch and Yang tried to get everyone to feed each other but that was quickly shot down by almost everyone. I didn’t think my face could get any warmer but looking at Jaune and Pyrrha it seems like they beat me. (Thanks everyone!) I don’t think I would’ve been able to handle feeding Weiss like that.

Yang did somehow convince Blake to go along with it though. I think it was more embarrassing for everyone watching than those two.

As her last demand she took us to the open quad on campus, set up some waltzy music, and demanded we all dance. (THANK! YOU! YANG!) I’ve danced with Weiss before, remember that time when she found me crying in the dorm? But then at that fancy party she let me come with her, I just had to watch as she danced with other people. I’m just glad it had been more of a talking party and not a fancy pantsy dancey kind of party.

Everyone had fun today though. I got to imagine that Weiss was softly singing to me and not because she just liked singing along. Sun and Neptune stole the spotlight with their perfect tango routine. I don’t even know where they found that flower.

At the end of the day, Yang pulled everyone to the statue in the middle of the courtyard and said that she would reveal her big secret. Wait till you hear! I’m so excited! Ok, so everyone’s there and Yang climbs up the statue and stands on top of it. Then she starts yelling about being in love with someone who’s perfect and amazing and the love of her life and lots of other stuff about who she’s been seeing.

Then- AH! HERE IT COMES!

Then she asks, “Will you officially go out with me Blake Belladonna?” THERE! That’s who Yang’s been spending so much time with! And all this time they did it without anyone finding out. I can’t believe I didn’t notice. I guess I was too distracted by Weiss to really pay attention. But Eeee! That was so amazing that she did that!

I’m happy. And Yang and Blake are obviously happy. Oh right, she said yes. They’re now officially dating. Blake is my friend and I know that she’s a good person. I think I’m more worried about what Yang will do to scare her off. Haha.

Oh my gods I got so much second-hand embarrassment from all that attention. I mean, I would gladly do that and more just to let everyone know that I am completely in love with Weiss Schnee but I don’t think she would appreciate it very much. I think she would secretly like that someone would go that far for her but that there are other, more personal, Weissy ways to do it.

Yang said that she wanted to do something “spectacular!” when they became public. She wanted to do something so romantic and cheesy that Blake would think it belonged in one of her books. So recently Yang had played up their whole ‘secret romance’ thing to Blake so that it would have more, and I quote, “KAPOW!” when she did this.

Overall today was just amazing. I got to dance with Weiss again and carry her around. My sister and other best friend are happy and in love with each other. We got to spend a fun day with our friends and goof off. I really wished we would have taken pictures or video or something, just to remember today by but it was kind of hard when you only had one hand.

Aww I should have held Weiss’ hand so that the handcuffs wouldn’t get in the way. Think I can convince her to do a redo? Yeah, me neither.

Well, except for that big shock from Yang nothing else has really happened. I’m still in love with Weiss. I sometimes think that I’m being a coward by not telling her, by running away from my feelings. But I’m not really. I’m not ignoring them. I accept them and the fact that my BFF is the most important person in my life and that I never want to hurt her. I don’t want my selfishness to be why we drift apart and she loses a friend.

I think I annoy Yang when I always ask if she think’s Weiss likes me or if she thinks she can handle my feelings without withdrawing from us. I’m just waiting for the perfect moment that shows she’s 100% in trust with all of us. There’s still a tiny sheet of ice surrounding her heart that I’m hoping will melt soon but I’ll wait as long as she needs me to.

Alright. Enough corny thoughts. They’re getting sweeter than that cereal Yang used to let me eat. I’m going home for the weekend soon so we can talk even more then. Love you!

-Love, Ruby Rose


	7. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Princess and Her Knight/Future/Pinky Promise  
> Only one more day!  
> Sads.

Mom,

How do I end up in these situations? Was I a superhero in another life or something? What did I do to deserve Weiss asking to be my (fake) girlfriend?

I bet you’re curious now aren’t you? Heh, well remember how Weiss was ‘disinherited’ from her family’s company but how her dad’s still trying to control her? It turns out he’s been trying to set her up with guys “suitable to the Schnee name”. She said that’s the reason she dated Neptune a while back but I know she had to at least like him a bit because she talked about him a lot.

She’s been trying to get her dad to stop but he won’t and she finally told him that she’s dating someone. And he just assumed it was ME! (I guess since she took me to that party?) AND SHE SAID YES!

So Mom, I am now officially Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee’s fake girlfriend! Caped hero to her damsel-in-distress, knight to her princess, ninja to her, er, other ninja. You get it right? I’m going to rescue her and slay her dad! But not really because that would be murder and then I would get arrested and I would never see Weiss and oh my gods I’m nervous.

We’re going to have dinner with her family tomorrow and I’m going to be the best fake girlfriend Weiss has ever had. No, the best fake girlfriend ever. I don’t think she’s ever had a fake girlfriend before so that would make me the best one no matter what. Right?

I just I hope she’s not disappointed with me. I’ll finally get to treat her like I’ve been wanting to, hold her hand, tuck that stray hair that never stays in her ponytail behind her ear, call her my ‘Cookie’ (I don’t think she’ll like that one), open doors and pull out her chair, maybe even kiss her on the cheek.

But what if that’s too much? How will I decide between fake girlfriend duties and what I would do as her real girlfriend? Yang and Blake went on a camping trip so I can’t even ask for advice. I’m just going to do…something. Hopefully I can help Weiss with her dad so she doesn’t have to date some jerky guy. Or even worse, a nice guy she actually likes.

Well, Weiss wants to give me etiquette class so I guess I’ll let you know how everything goes in a few days. Wish me luck!

-Ruby

* * *

It’s been a couple days and I just haven’t really been able to ~~I mean I can’t I don’t~~ Ugh. It just hurts Mom.

I went to dinner with Weiss and her family like I told you. I acted just like a girlfriend would. I didn’t do anything too Rubyish and make them all hate me. It was all perfect. I did everything I wanted to do and more.

Weiss said I did well and everything was back to normal until the next morning. We usually go get breakfast together but she was gone by the time I woke up. And instead of helping me study for class like she always did, she said she had something to do. And then for dinner. The next day was the same. And the next and the next.

Yang came back and told me that I should talk to her. I _would_ have if she even stopped and looked at me! And it’s just me. I saw her with Pyrrha and Nora, acting the same as always.

I made her pinky promise on her birthday that if she needed to talk that she would come to me. She promised!

I don’t know what I did. She said I acted perfectly at dinner and she was fine afterwards but that’s when she started avoiding me.

I think Yang finally said something to her because she’s not trying to get away from me anymore. But she’s not like _there_. Like, when we eat together she always sits on the other side of the table. She never laughs at anything I do or say anymore. Whenever I miss a test question she gets annoyed saying I should know it.

It hurts knowing that Weiss has gone back to how she was when we first met. But it’s even worse because I know how good everything could be.

This is why I never told her. Never told her that I was in love with her. I thought she would wall herself off again because-because of- Argh! I don’t even know anymore! Control? Trust?

Will it always be like this from now on? Does this mean she doesn’t want to be with me at all? Is she going to leave me and never come back too?


	8. Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Free  
> This is the end. :)

Dear Summer Rose,

I want to thank you for being there for Ruby even though you’re gone. I don’t deserve her, or Yang, for that matter. Or Blake, or Pyrrha, or any of them.

After I told my father I was ‘dating’ Ruby and he ordered us over for dinner, I ran. I wasn’t afraid of what would happen, I knew Ruby would be there for me no matter what. She was. And it scared me. Scared me so much that I put those walls back up around my heart. We were just pretending but I could see in her eyes and when she said, ‘I love you’, that she truly meant it.

It was just supposed to be a ruse, but for Ruby it was real. It meant things were going to change and that scared me too.

The hugs she gave me everyday had a new meaning behind them, every brush of her shoulder or hand, every look and smile. I didn’t want to lose her like I did my family so I pushed.

I know now that I was just reacting to previous experiences from the past, but that doesn’t excuse what I did. I hurt Ruby and I will keep trying to make it up to her, however I can.

When I reverted to ‘Ice Weiss’ as Ruby calls it, she randomly walked up to me one day and wordlessly handed me a stack of letters. I had already figured out Ruby had feelings for me, but reading those words, written to you, made it abundantly clear just how deep those feelings flowed. And I was there for every moment.

When we first met and I thought she was just a useless dunce that would interfere with my education. How she slowly won me over with her steadfast care and intelligent eyes. That moment when she tripped into our room. My father had given me some upsetting news and I had been out of sorts, but then here comes Ruby, acting like everything was as it should be.

I gradually became more concerned every time she tripped, that it would be the time she actually injured herself. I didn’t think myself capable of consoling someone, but holding her close and just being there for her was apparently enough.

I was there when she started squeezing me tighter every morning and those times when we danced together. How her glances would linger longer and she would rush to find me when she did well on a test.

I didn’t notice. Or more likely, I didn’t  _ want _ to notice. I wanted everything to remain the same. Change can be painful.

Ruby has forgiven me for treating her so poorly. Yang took some more time but has come around. Everything has returned to how it was before. I’m glad I have my best friend back. What’s more, I am now completely free from my father and his demands. Ruby was so convincing on our ‘date’ that everyone believed her without a doubt.

It’s taken some time for us to return to normal, but every once in a while, I’ll ask Ruby to dance after dinner or we’ll just walk around campus and talk. Yes, change can hurt, but it doesn’t always. And if you have someone who loves you to guide you through, the fear will fade.

So, Summer Rose, thank you. Your daughters have grown into kind, caring women who you would be proud of. They managed to thaw the ice around my heart and showed me how open the world is.

I’ve also realized something else. As we were having another stargazing session, some of our friends found us and invaded our blanket. She could have been upset or mad that something she had obviously spent time on for the two of us had been interrupted, but she wasn’t. She just smiled and made some more room. That’s when she looked at me with those silver eyes in apology for something that wasn’t even her fault. And I realized. Ruby’s not just my friend and roommate anymore, I think I like-like her.

-Sincerely, Weiss Schnee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the super fluffy ending I would have wanted but I'm content with bringing it around full circle.   
> Thanks for reading/kudoing/commenting! It's Matchappreciated


End file.
